Titanic: The Story of Emma Andrews' Voyage
by RikkiChadwick2011
Summary: The niece of Mr. Thomas Andrews boards Titanic with her uncle. One night, she listens to the talk of the crew, and finds out the Unsinkable Titanic, will indeed sink! She has a plan to escape, or she'll go down with the ship... and her uncle. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

The docks of Southampton were flooded with people boarding the grand ship, their families, and their friends. I, Emma Andrews, stepped out of my father's T Ford. My uncle Mr. Thomas Andrews, the builder of the ship, helped me out onto the pavement. "Is father joining us?" I asked. My Uncle gave me a sympathetic look and said, "No, Emma. I'm sorry. You're father still has business to attend to here," My uncle replied. I frowned.

I knew his "business" was with his new nineteen-year-old fiancé, Miss Hailey Amelia. I, personally, wasn't her biggest fan. She could never replace my mother. I never talked about my mother, and always came up with the perfect excuse when my father or uncle tried to bring her up. Her death happened only two months ago, and my father was already replacing her. She only wanted my father's fortune. My parents' marriage, much like mine is, was arranged. I was to marry James Holte. He was a rich, selfish, abusive bastard. My father didn't believe me, but my uncle tried to keep an eye out for his actions, but he was never around when they took place. I was quite good at covering up the real reason to my bruises and scars—not that I wanted to hide the truth, nor did I want anyone to know. My father would call it a cry for attention—a way to call off the arranged wedding.

My wedding would take place a few days after the Rose Dewitt-Bukater, Hockley wedding. I was to attend that one with my fiancé and uncle. Ten days till I arrive in America.

After my Uncle and I had passed inspection, my uncle and I were off to meet the crew members. Ten days till I see my fiancé in America, twelve until the Hockley wedding, fifteen until my wedding (which my father would be attending), and sixteen days until the next voyage back to Southampton, which I would not be attending but my uncle would. I didn't care how many minutes, seconds, hours or whatnot. It only made time slower. I wanted to be off this ship. It wasn't that I hated it, no. I feared boats however. I loved learning, and I had heard of so many ship wrecks. As much as my uncle had assured me the RMS Titanic was unsinkable, I could not bring myself to fully believe him, as much as I wanted to.

"Come Emma. We don't want to be late meeting Captain Smith, do we?" my Uncle asked. I could see the excitement in his eyes. He couldn't wait for Titanic to start moving. Neither could I, but I still dreaded the days ahead. "No," I answered, feigning the same excitement. I kept a smile, I had practiced forever to make it look convincing, which it did, and walked down the long, off-white hallways until we reached the Captain's quarters. My uncle held the door open for me, and followed after. "Good evening, Mr. Andrews," the Captain called. My uncle shook the man's hand in reply. "And who is this young woman?" Captain Smith asked, shaking my hand. I took his hand and replied, "I am Emma Andrews, daughter of the Blacksmith Jonathan Andrews, niece of Mr. Andrews," smiling. He returned my smile and engaged in the conversation my uncle brought forth. I didn't say anything, mostly because I hadn't the slightest idea of what they were talking about. "Emma?" my uncle asked. I turned my attention from the many steering wheels and said, "Yes?"

"Would you care to join the Captain and me on a tour of the ship?" he asked. "Don't you think we should wait for Mrs. Bukater, Mr. Hockley and his fiancé to arrive?" I asked. I fiddled with the light yellow fabric of my evening dress. I was used to the corset under my dress, unless I took a deep breath. I was usually rewarded with a sharp pain in my lungs, which I happened to do because I had not taken a breath before talking. My uncle laughed slightly and replied, "Oh, Emma. So polite. They won't be here for another few moments. They can join us after tea for the second one." I nodded, taking my uncle's arm and walked out of the large cabin, onto the deck.

During the tour, we were now in the "E" Deck, two men came rushing past my uncle, the Captain and me. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" cried the blonde man. I looked at him with disgust. So rude! My uncle and the Captain pretended as if nothing had happened and continued on with the tour. "Uncle Thomas? Do you believe the Dewitt-Bukater's and Mr. Hockley are ready for us?" I asked. My Uncle just smiled at me. "We won't be seeing them until tomorrow at tea and after," he said. I frowned.

My Uncle continued his conversation with the Captain. "Well, Mr. Andrews, Miss. I must be going. It's just about time to set sail," the Captain said, smiling. My Uncle's smile grew wider (if that was possible). "Ah, yes! Well, my niece and I will be at tea. Feel free to join us if you get the chance," my Uncle said. I entwined my arm with his, and we headed off for the tea room.

Once there, my Uncle engaged in conversation with John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship, and his wife, who was my age, Madeline. Almost everyone, in First Class, knew of her "delicate" 'condition. It was a pretty big scandal. It wasn't that hard to see. The corset couldn't fix it. I couldn't wait for my Uncle to sit down with me so we could enjoy some tea before we went back to our room. The tea room wasn't very full, then again, the passengers had just boarded the Titanic, so they were just settling… I suppose.

I decided after tea, that I was going to the Sky Deck for a little air. I wanted to be with someone I know. I was hoping my Uncle was going to take me to see Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater and her daughter. They were like my family. Ruth, Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, was just like… She was just like my mother. I felt tears prickle my eyes at the thought of the laughter coming from the tea room every day when I was young. When Rose and I used play in the gardens, and get in trouble after. Our mothers scolded us saying it was "unlady-like to play in dirt."

Rose and I never gave a care. We would do the same thing the next time we saw each other. Then when we got older, it was false tea parties, to real tea parties with our mothers, to becoming fiancés on a grand ship.

This was First Class. I was First Class. This was real life. It was as real as it was going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I always forget to do this, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Titanic… If I did, Jack wouldn't have died, Rose would've been marrying him, and Cal would be nicer… So once again, I do NOT own Titanic!**

I awoke to the sun blaring through the windows. My Uncle was already up. I knew that because I could hear the scratching of whatever writing utensil he was using on the paper in the room outside mine. He was always so busy. What was I to expect? He was a builder of the grandest ship of them all!

The red canopy that hung over my bed was shielding my eyes from the sun, but I still got a lot of light in my sleepy eyes. I sat up, yawning. My room wasn't that big, like mine at home, but it wasn't closet small. The walls were a deep red, the carpet a lovely white. The vanity across the room, sported a giant a mirror in back. The closet bureau held all my evening dresses and night dresses.

My uncle stood in the doorway. I yawned, raising my arms above my head, allowing the silk sleeves of my night gown to fall to my shoulders and back once I put my arms down. "Emma, I'm glad to see you're awake! We are going to have breakfast with Mr. Hockley and the Dewitt-Bukaters. I'll give you some time to get ready," my Uncle said. I nodded, slowly waking up completely. I walked to the door where my Uncle once stood and shut the door.

I smiled. _Finally! _I was going to see my friend! Someone I knew. I hadn't had any company, except from my Uncle and father and his fiancé, since my mother's burial ceremony, two months ago. I thought of that day, and I wiped the tears before they could fall.

Trudy had already laid out my evening dress. It was an elegant, gold-colored, floor length dress. It had a large gold sash sown around the waist to the front and had beautiful designs at the bottom. It was my favorite dress. It was my mother's dress.

I had Trudy help me into my corset. I hated the things. They allowed all the room for your body, but not enough room for air! She then helped me into the lovely dress. I loved wearing it. I loved how it fell over my body in such a perfect way. It was like wearing gold water! The shoes were just as gold to match and like the bottom of the dress, the tips of the shoes had ruffles sown on.

My chocolate colored, curly hair was pulled back into a loose, neat bun in the center back of my head, allowing a few curls to fall free in the back and in front.

Once ready, I joined my Uncle in the sitting room. He had finished his writing and I linked my arm around his. We made our way to the First Class Dining Room. It was a beautiful room. Everything was a pristine white. The ceiling was white with dark wood designs. The Grand Staircase was at the opposite side of the room, my Uncle and I had taken the lifts outside the Dining Room. Large, healthy-looking plants filled every crevice and corner in the room. Tables were lined up on each side of the room, white, untouched table cloths lay on top of each one.

My Uncle lead me to a table that was large in size which gave me the hunch that obviously Mr. Hockley and the Dewitt-Bukaters were not the only ones attending breakfast with us. I assumed Quartermaster Hichens, Margret Brown, Captain Smith, Mr. Ismay and Mr. Murdoch were joining us. I wouldn't mind, really. The more the merrier… I guess.

I was seated next to my Uncle and Rose, once the whole lot had arrived. We didn't talk at all much, Rose and me. It was as if we were complete strangers thrown into a small room together. I suppose it was because the last time we saw each other, we were bawling into each other's shoulders. Rose, as spoiled of a brat as she was, she was very nice. I knew she didn't want to accidently say anything that would upset me. I admired her for that. I nudged her arm, as rude as that may have been, and mouthed, "Are you alright?" She smiled at me sadly, then sighed frowning. "Maybe," she replied, quietly. I decided I had to get her a little happy.

"So, Rose," I began, putting my glass down on the table. "How are you and Caledon?" I asked. Rose looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read but put on a smile and said, "We're well. And you and James?" she asked. I frowned a bit but feigned a smile. I remembered the time I first met him. I had upset him, about what I was unsure of. He told me I was the first woman he ever raised a hand to. He said I was insufferable and better honor him. Bastard.

I told her we were well, which was a lie. To put it tactlessly, my father was simply shipping me off to America to wed some man he'd never even met! James was twice my age! I had only met him once. The wedding was to be held soon so that our finances were ensured and at their best. It was a sham of a wedding to be candid.

I noticed Rose was distant a majority of the time. She stared at the table without actually looking at it. She hadn't spoken much and she looked almost depressed.

Trudy that night helped me into my Dinner dress. It was similar to Rose's. It was red, but it had no sleeves or straps and across the breast and down to the waist was a white, ivy vine detail. It was floor-length and I had red dress shoes to match it.

At dinner, Rose was the same way she was at breakfast. She didn't engage in the conversations, unless directly asked a question. I watched as she excused herself. I hoped she was alright.

Later that night, as the topic took its turn to Rose's wedding, I couldn't help but think about my father's "elope." Everybody knew. There just wasn't going to be a ceremony. Halfway through dinner the Master at Arms had sent a male servant to inform Cal of something, Ruth too. I was worried. It had to do with Rose. The looks that crossed their faces made my stomach churn. _Please be alright_, I thought.

I didn't bother to listen to my Uncle calling for me to sit back down. I was following Cal and Ruth. I looked back at my Uncle to hope my worried expression told him everything I didn't have time to say at the moment. I hoped it told him something… _Anything! _

When we got to the Sky Deck, Rose was wrapped in a thick blanket, and a man was being hand-cuffed. I recognized him. He was the man who rushed past my Uncle and me during the tour of the ship. "How dare you try to put your hands on my fiancé!" Cal yelled. The man looked at Rose as if begging with his eyes for her to say something. To say the truth, if anything. Was he asking her to lie to the Master at Arms? "Look at me you filth!" Cal said, grabbing the man's shirt. "Cal," Rose begged, effortlessly.

After Rose explained that the man named Jack pulled her back over rather than trying to seduce her, or whatever it was she said, they released him. "Mr. Hockley? Aren't you going to give the boy something? He's a hero!" said the Master at Arms. "Of course. Mr. Lovejoy? A twenty should do it," Cal said. That was Cal. He thought money was the answer if you had enough. If you had it coming out of your ears, your life was easy. You could get people to do anything. You could do anything. Please.

Rose scoffed, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" "Rose is displeased. What to do?" Cal said aloud. After a short thought, Cal invited Jack to a First Class dinner tomorrow night to retell his heroic tale.

That night, I explained to my Uncle why I had disobeyed his orders to sit back down. I told him truthfully about Rose almost falling over the railing and that I was worried. It was true. I hope. The looks exchanged between Rose and Jack, made me slightly suspicious.

A/N: Hey guys! Here are the dresses, the shoes I just made up but I think they're real. I don't know! anyway, here they are REMOVE the spaces!

Dinner dress:

http: / / www. Bluevelvetvintage . com / vintage _ style _ files / wp – content / uploads / 2010 / 03 / repr0230v1 . jpg

Evening Dress:

http: / / media . onsugar . com / files / ons / 251 / 2517999 / 47 _ 2008 / 03 / 1912paquinecrusilkandlace . jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Titanic, Once again if I did, Jack wouldn't have died, and he and Rose would be getting married but where's the story behind that? Oh well… On with the Story **

**A/N: In this story by the way Thomas is brother to Jonathan although I don't believe any of his three or four brothers had that name. He had one sister named Milne so I might mention her… Anyway in this story Emma is the daughter of his brother! But in the story Thomas was very good friends with Emma's mother Laura.**

I sat on the sofa in our sitting room. My Uncle was busy scrawling notes on paper and I was busy reading. I listened to him as he whispered incoherent thoughts aloud to himself. It was a bit more interesting than my reading at the moment. Once he was finished, he took a seat next to me. "You're just like her. That was Laura's favorite book," my Uncle said. I slammed the book shut, stubbornly. "Please, Uncle. I don't want to talk about Mother right now," I pleaded, angrily. "It's just—just too early," I said.

He observed as I pretended to look for something. He cleared his throat accepting the defeat and said, "Are you excited for the wedding?" I decided I would be a little stubborn so that he would see I wasn't in the mood to talk about any of that. "Which one?" I mumbled. "Emma Andrews! You are being difficult! I understand recent events have been tough but that is no reason to withdraw yourself from the key issue!" he scolded sternly.

I froze. My Uncle never yelled at me. He yelled of course, but never at me. Maybe I pushed the boundaries a bit thin but I did not want to talk about anything like that yet. It was too soon and it still hurt. I didn't like the control and power everyone had over me. It was unfair, even if I was a woman! "I don't want to talk about it, Uncle Thomas! I don't wish to speak about mother, I don't wish to talk about James and Wedding, and I do not want to be taken control of! I hate that I cannot make my own decisions and if it takes risk to prove my point so be it!" I yelled. It was his turn to looked shocked.

"I'm going to the Sky Deck. Don't follow me," I said, sadly. I could see the hurt in his eyes and although I didn't mean to put it there, I felt I had made my point fairly clear for once. I may have said things harshly, but I told him if it took risk to prove a point, then I had no choice. Everyone wanted to push the conversation, hoping to get me to talk. It was too early. Two months don't heal. I walked slowly to the Sky Deck, keeping my breathing even and my tears back. It was no use. I let them go.

I ignored the on-lookers and just kept walking. Everyone knew who I was. They'd surely be asking questions later, or spilling rumors. That was First Class. Gossip and Constant talk of your husband's job. A First Class woman couldn't make do without a wealthy husband. A Husband was the only thing that _gave_ them wealth. I realized that I had left my book back in the room, but I was too ashamed to go get it. I didn't want to give my Uncle the false hope that I was apologizing so soon. I sucked it up and kept walking. Maybe I could converse with some other First Class folk.

Around time for the afternoon tea, I decided I would apologize. But I was going to set some ground. As I walked to the tea room. My Uncle was not there. Nor was he in the room when I checked. Could it be he was off with Mr. Ismay? Discussing details about the ship? Perhaps he was with the Captain, or all alone touring the ship? I decided to go to the Captain's Quarters in hopes that he would be there. I had to apologize. I was being a total brat, and I know it… Now.

"Hello, Quartermaster Hichens? Have you seen my Uncle?" I asked, near desperately. "No, Miss. Not recently. Did you check the Smoke Room?" asked the Quartermaster. "I didn't think my Uncle smoked," I replied. The Quartermaster looked like he was unsure too. "I'll check there anyway," I said.

It wasn't until I got to the Captain Smith's Quarters that I heard the Captain say, "Mr. Andrews? How is the ship looking?" I rushed, without running, into the large Cabin. "Captain Smith?" I asked. "Yes, Miss Andrews?" he replied. "Have you seen my Uncle?" I asked, hoping he would make his answer quick. "Yes. He's just outside the Cabin," he answered. I thanked him and ran out onto the deck. I saw him, busy talking with a passenger. "Uncle Thomas!" I called. He turned around, smiling sadly. "Yes, Emma?" he said. "I wish to talk to you in private," I said. He nodded and excused himself from the passenger.

"Yes, Emma?" he said once again. "I wanted to apologize for, erm, before. I just can't stand it! Everyone is always trying to push the subject about my mother an—and I'm just not ready to open up to anyone! I try to get you and father to stop talking about her! It's just too soon and I see her everyday lying on the ground, and it's just—I'm just, I'm not ready!" I sobbed. I turned away from him, leaning over the railing slightly trying to stop my gasps for breath. I tried to calm my rapid breathing and stop the tears but I couldn't. I had just talked about my mother for the first time, and it felt great! I hadn't realized how bad I _wanted _to talk about her.

My Uncle wasn't hurt, but he wasn't saying anything. I kept my body turned away from him. My tear struck face felt cold against the light breeze. I heard him walk towards me. He placed his hand on the small of my back. I only sobbed harder, thinking of how close my Mother and my Uncle were. I hadn't realized that maybe he wanted to talk about her, too, and I only deprived him of it.

"Emma, you have to understand that you can't keep this feeling bottled up. It's only going to stress you out," he said. I looked at him and said, "I realized that now. I feel so much better. I don't know what kept me from saying it though." "You're strong, Emma. You're most like people who are _afraid _to cry," he simply said, sniffling. I guessed, without looking at him, that he was crying without actually shedding a single tear. "I'm sorry again, Uncle. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just that I hate talking about her because I remember that day clearly," I said, sniffling.

…

"We can make it there by Tuesday and make the front headlines, surprise them all by arriving early!" said Mr. Ismay. "I don't want to push the engines before they're fully run in yet," the Captain said, hesitantly. "But don't you want to make the front headlines? Retire with a bang?" said Mr. Ismay. The Captain didn't answer. "Good," said Mr. Ismay. He disposed of his cigarette and left the smoking room. My Uncle and I sat at the table. My Uncle decided it was best I was nowhere near the smoking room after a few moments and asked me if I could leave. I got up, knowing he just wanted to talk to the Captain alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic… James Cameron is a great director, Titanic Is my favorite movie… If I could change one thing, once again, Jack wouldn't have died.**

I tossed and turned all night. The one nightmare I was able to keep away. My Uncle was already asleep, he had been for a while. I could hear the light snoring from the room next door. I assumed it was early morning, or late at night. I wasn't sure and I didn't care. I only wanted to get rid of my nightmare. I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

…

"_Mom? Father, where is Mom?" I asked, my voice was slightly hoarse. "We don't know yet, Emma. There are a lot of people," my Uncle answered. My father was busy looking for my mother as well. The Tottenham Outrage was, I hope, finally at and end. The market street was full of people, dead, injured, some were only shocked. I searched the crowd of the injured, hoping maybe my mother was there instead…._

_I couldn't even think of the word._

_I could hear yelling. The yelling was from the injured or from the loved ones who happened to find their loved ones, well, not alive. I broke free of my Uncle's comforting grasp, not listening to him or my father calling my name. My parents weren't entirely in love, but I felt he cared for her more than he allowed himself to admit. I had to find her. Alive._

_I could hear the gunshots from the police officers. "Mom!" I called, trying my hardest not to think she would be with the dead. That was when I saw her. She had a small crowd of officers around her. Where were the stretchers? Were there no physicians? I saw her eyes, cold and stony, unmoving. 'No, no, no! Oh god, please no!' I thought. I held my breath, praying her eyes were open in search of someone she knew and not a sign that she was gone._

_That was what I hoped until I heard and officer, who had been feeling for a pulse say, "Niente." I didn't bother to ask what he meant. If he was Italian, he wouldn't say anything to help me. I knew she was gone. A piercing scream of agony, I didn't know I held, broke free and before I knew it, my Uncle was by my side, holding me close before I ran off again. My father was trying to talk to the officers. No matter what he suggested, the officers told him it was just too late. My Uncle walked my back to the T Ford, holding me close and tight so that I didn't run off. I didn't go without a fight however. My Uncle had to force me to the car. Sobs racked my body and I knew they would try to talk to me in the car. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to forget this ever happened. I wanted to _pretend _it didn't._

"_Mom… She's not coming back is she?" I asked my Uncle. He forced a sympathetic smile, but it faultered. He shook his head, sadly, and walked off to get my father. He didn't bother asking me to stay in the car. I was too distraught to move from the car. There were too many people. This Tottenham Outrage had lasted almost three years. I was glad it was finally over, but I wish we could be bringing home mother right now, alive, unscathed. My life was never going to be normal. _

…_.._

I sat up, sobbing. My Uncle was still asleep, but the sky was lighter. Good. He wouldn't come in. I was upset, obviously. I hadn't any motherly figure anymore. My family was more men than woman, which didn't help. Trudy was my only "motherly" figure. She had no choice however. She was to serve every First Class family on the ship. If she wanted pay, she had to work without complaint. All woman did, but we didn't have to _work. _We had to cook, clean, and keep a man. That was it. We were to be elegant, but I now believed I was through being proper and elegant, and _polite _at all times. If we had to be firm, we had to be polite and kind. Men didn't? Of course.

I decided I wasn't going to get _any _sleep, so I got up, scribbling a note to my Uncle in case he should wake up and I wasn't around. I grabbed my robe, slipped it over my night gown and quietly but hurriedly made my way to the Sky Deck. I walked the deck multiple times and still had no desire to sleep. I watched as the "early-birds" passed by me. I wished Rose was with me, but then I thought better of it and wished to remain by myself.

The sky went from a lovely deep blue to a bright orange, to a cloudless baby blue. I knew my Uncle was awake, but I didn't want to go see him right now.

(A/N: And I know this part next happened their first day on ship, but just go with it! Smiles!)

The Deck by now was crowded with First Class and their lower class guests. Two lower class guests I knew too well, Jack and another man, were on the railings at the front of the ship deck. They were yelling to the horizon, and observing the life below the water. It was humorous, and I absent-mindedly smiled. They looked so care-free. Why couldn't I have that? Oh yeah, I was of a higher social class. Darn.

I watched them. "I'm King of the World!" Jack yelled, throwing his arms out wide as if ready to hug the air. I forgot all about my mother and everyone else. I walked to the railings, and looked down. Dolphins. Dolphins were racing the ship. They were faster, even though the ship was sailing at a speed of 21 knots. Fast little creatures. Enthralling, they were. Beautiful. Why couldn't I be like them? Care-free, energy-filled, enthralling.

I walked back to the deck chairs, hoping maybe the day would pass by. Day three of ten. America just can't come quick enough can it? Nothing. Once again, Heaven decides to ignore my plead. I'm used to it. I asked for resurrection of my mother. I asked for another man, someone I loved to marry. I asked to be like a dolphin. Nothing. Niente. Rien. Life.

I'll get over it. Maybe I was being too pushy? Life is life. It's unfair. Life, like the oceans of Earth, give and take away people. It takes away everything at some point. I watched as the two men left a long while after. The sun was overhead so I assumed it was afternoon. I went looking for my Uncle hoping he was at tea. He was.

"Hello," I said, taking a seat. He put his cup down on the clothed table and said, "Why were you up so early?" He wasn't (well, didn't _sound_) upset, or angry. I took a sip from my cup and said, "I couldn't sleep. I needed to think… Alone," setting down the tea cup. "Ah," he said. I tried to focus everywhere but him, but I didn't know why. I knew it was impolite to do such a thing but I believed it was the awkwardness of the previous day that made me so _shy_. I was still in my robe. Personally, I didn't care if I wasn't dressed properly for tea. Why should anyone care? They weren't me and I wasn't them and I was not about to be told otherwise!

"We have a dinner tonight with Mr. Dawson, remember?' My Uncle asked. "I thought it was last night," I said. "No. It's tonight, Emma," he said, looking at me as though I were some stranger who believed they knew him well. I blushed at my stupidity and replied, "Oh." He smiled at me, brushing of the stupid question and said, "You will be joining us tonight, won't you?" he asked. I looked at him, my thin eyebrows raised. "Of course. I haven't a choice, have I?" I said. I immediately shut my mouth, realizing how harsh my statement came out. It wasn't like I meant it. "I didn't mean it like… Like that," I said, quickly swallowing my tea to avoid any more embarrassment. He laughed nervously and said, "I understand, Emma. You may want to get dressed in your evening clothes however."

"Right. I was in a bit of a hurry this morning so I didn't save time to dress and Trudy was probably sleeping," I stated.

"Mr. Andrews? We need you in the Captain's Quarters. We have some details to discuss for the next Voyage," said one of the Quartermasters. My Uncle excused himself, and I followed him out to the Sky Deck, then went my own way to my room. I needed to change wardrobe. I couldn't walk around all day in my night wear. Not that I minded but it just wasn't _polite_ around all the passengers I assumed.

**A/N: Okay, so anyway I'm seeing family this week so I won't be able to post, BUT I will be able to write more chapters! By the way, I got A LOT of viewers for this story! 97! That's unbelievable and I POSTED this story three, four days ago? I lost track but wow! Thanks guys! Titanic is my favorite movie and I really like writing this for you guys! Thanks so much! Gracias! Merci! Grazie! Dzięki! Dank!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much Loves2Write34 for giving me an idea for this chapter! I was rereading your comments, Lauren and I came across a suggestion which I really liked! So again, Thank You! You'll know the idea when you read it! Again:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. If I did, yada, yada, yada!**

"Madame? Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le capitaine à cette heure?" I asked the servant who was helping me tie my corset for my dinner dress. "Non." She answered, pulling stubbornly at the strings that held the corset together in back. I frowned. I was hoping I could find Captain Smith. Knowing that if I found him, I would most likely find my Uncle. Titanic was over 800 feet long. I couldn't search the ship. "Merci," I replied, gasping slightly as she yanked the ties on the corset. It was tighter than I was comfortable with, but I didn't want to get into a fight with the nice servant. She didn't reply.

The dress I was wearing to dinner was close to my body. The dress was white. A simple, plain, bland white. I held the tall bed posts so the servant, named Elizabeth, wouldn't accidently push me over with how hard she was pulling on the strings. The sleeves on the dress were large and puffy. They reached mid-upper arm. The skirt that hung down to the floor clung tightly to my legs, allowing just enough room to walk.

I walked down the Grand Staircase, holding my Uncle's arm. The First Class Dining Room was full of people dining and chatting. My Uncle and I were conversing with Mr. John Astor, the richest man on the ship. I watched Rose through most of the conversation however. She and Molly each linked arms with Mr. Dawson as he lead them over to the table. Rose sat next to Cal, and I took a seat next to Molly, across from my uncle.

Halfway through the meal, I heard Ruth say, "And you find that sort of ruthless existence appealing, do you?" I hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about. I was too busy lost in my own thoughts. "Oh yes, ma'am, I do," Jack answered casually. Ruth looked a little taken aback at the calm, honest answer, but brushed it off. He explained how all he needed was air in his lungs, clean pages, and a third need which, honestly, I didn't hear. I drifted in and out of thought.

I listened to Molly's hilarious story, however. "So he comes home drunk as a pig and he lights a fire!" she laughed, absent-mindedly clapping her hands. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "And now the men are leaving for a smoke and brandy to congratulate each other on becoming Masters of the Earth," Rose whispered to Jack across the table. Jack cracked an amused smile. "Care to join us, Mr. Dawson? Surely you don't want to stay out here with the woman," said Mr. Ismay. "No, thank you, sir. I think I'm going to head back," Jack said. "Yes, with your politics and all," Cal said, obviously trying to stir a retort from Jack. But Jack never faultered in keeping his cool. "Must you go, Jack?" Rose asked, hoping he would stay. "Time to go row with the other slaves," Jack said, perceptively amused. Rose smiled at his little joke. He took her extended hand, kissing her gloved knuckles.

As he let go of her hand, I saw Rose's expression drop to confused. She replaced it with a calm expression, looking under the table at whatever was in her hand. She looked back at Jack to see him leave. She visibly couldn't wait for the time to pass. It wasn't long before that she had excused herself from the table. I knew it had to do with Jack. She was just too eager for her own good. Thankfully, to her, her mother was busy flaunting Rose's large wedding. I excused myself, hoping to catch up to Rose.

I didn't, so I went back to my room to catch up on some reading before my Uncle got back. It wasn't that he would bother me, but I didn't feel like being around when my Uncle was busy. Not that he minded. When I got to the room, I didn't feel in the mood to read. I removed my dinner clothes, and my corset and dressed for bed. I was actually able to sleep tonight, thankfully.

…

The next day, Trudy helped me dress for the evening. My Uncle and I made our way down to the tea room. My Uncle had an important meet with the Captain at the time so he was only walking me to the tea room. I kissed his cheek as a parting for the afternoon and entered the room.

It wasn't long before the conversation too its turn to, once again, Rose's upcoming wedding. "And the bridesmaids' dresses, let me tell you; Rose decided she wanted lavender. She knows I detest the color…" said Ruth to the other woman of the group. I zoned out, staring at the little girl Rose was looking at. She politely put the cloth on her lap, making sure it was set before she pulled herself closer to the table. "May I excuse Rose and myself?" I asked. Rose looked confused. I pulled her outside the room once we were given permission.

"Talk to me, Rose. Please," I begged. She forced a confused look. "Don't play with me, Rose. You've been exceptionally quiet and you've been, well, distant," I said, leading her to the Sky Deck. "Did something happen with Cal, or your mother?" I pressed on. "That's got something to do with it," Rose said. "Please don't leave me there, Rose. I need to know more," I said. "Cal found out about me following Jack to the Third Class party last night. He, well, he got upset—very upset—and when he tipped over the table, literally, I thought he was going to let me have it. Worse than what he usually gave me," she said, holding back a sob. I hugged her. I didn't care if she refused to hug me back. I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only girl—woman—with an abusive fiancé.

"Do you love him. Do you love Jack?" I asked. She looked at me. "Rose…" I said, curiously. "Y-yes. Yes, now that I've realized Cal is only using me for eye-candy," she replied, bitterly. I nodded, and said, "Have you seen him yet today?" "I told him I loved Cal. I told him to leave me alone that it wasn't his job to protect me. I didn't mean it, but I can't love him, then marry Cal and never see him again," she answered. "Rose. Go find him. You know you want to see him. I can see it in your eyes," I said. She looked like she was about to explode with sobs of joy. She threw her arms around me, hugging me. She thanked me, and ran off to find Jack.

I smiled. At least one of us is happy.

**A/N: In the beginning, Emma asks "Ma'am? Do you know where I could find the Captain at this hour?" and the servant obviously says "No." Just to clear that up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, there will be TWO more chapters after this one! So we're getting close to the end… Should I write a sequel? Or should Emma stay with her Uncle? Decisions, decisions! Anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, never did, never will… Sob ;)**

I walked around the Sky Deck.. Day four of ten. Could the days be any slower? I wished at the moment that I could be Rose. Have someone who loved me, and I loved them back. I wanted someone like Jack. Yes, I detested him at first glance but listening to him talk when he joined us for dinner made me realize he wasn't the arse I pictured him to be. I remembered the conversation I had with him earlier in the day:

…

_The chapel rang loudly with the song of land and sea. I stood next to Cal, on his left. "From every peril on the land…" we all sang together loudly. The Captain stood on the platform, leading the singing group, behind him was a short man playing the piano to the song._

_I heard some noise outside the chapel. It was Jack. I knew he was looking for Rose, but Mr. Lovejoy and the men at the door declined him entry. I watched as my Uncle, atop the stairs converse with some passengers. He was a people person, no doubt. "Please, I just need to talk to Rose for one minute!" Jack said. "The second I heard it, so did Cal. Oh no. I made my way out of the chapel. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll take care of Mr. Dawson," I said, politely taking Jack's arm._

_I led him away from the door. "Jack? What are you doing back?" I asked casually. He looked confused. "I'm sorry, but how do you know me? I haven't any idea who you are, Miss—," "Andrews. Miss Emma Andrews," I rushed._

"_I came to see Rose," Jack said coolly. I brushed the curls out of my face that fell from my French braid. "I already knew that. Look, the Captain is almost finished with the song, then you may talk to Rose. I know Rose. She'll be happy to see you," I said, checking to make sure no one heard me—most likely Cal. _

_Jack's smile grew wider, though he had no idea of it. But it then faltered. "It wasn't that way this morning," he said, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Jack. And at the moment I have to get back. I'll get Rose to come around. Like I said, I know her!" I said, shaking Jack's hand. His smile got a little brighter. He nodded and made his way back to the staircase. I watched him go, wondering if I should stop him. _

_No, he would see Rose soon enough. The song was just ending. "Every peril on the sea…" sang the large group inside the chapel. Good, now it was time for tea so I could talk to Rose alone. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted—No _needed _Jack. Cal wasn't the man she wanted. He was just to help her family's finances. The Dewitt Bukaters got money while Hockley got a young, trophy wife. What messed up world was I absent-mindedly living in?_

…_._

I saw Rose standing behind Jack. She hadn't yet announced her presence, I assumed. Jack was too nice to ignore a damsel in distress. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I moved closer. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I just wanted to be lost in the moment. It was like watching a romance novel unravel before me. It wasn't cheesy… It was something entirely new. It was far from cheesy.

They wouldn't notice me at my distance. I was close enough however to listen to what they were saying. "Give me your hand," Jack said gently. "Close your eyes," he whispered. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. Jack helped her onto the front rail of the ship. He held her arms out and said, "Open your eyes."

'I'm flying! Jack, I'm flying!" Rose said. I could hear it in her voice how happy she was. "Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes!" he sang. Rose was so happy, without looking at her I could tell. Why, again, couldn't I have that?

I could picture Rose smiling. Really smiling her true, wonderful smile. It brought a real smile to my face. The pulling at my cheekbones felt so foreign to me, as if I had _never _smiled before. I watched them until Rose led Jack, I assume, to her mother's and her room. Was my life supposed to be this disappointing or troubling? I hated it. If I couldn't live it how I wanted to. What was the point of living it at all?

The people in it.

I wondered the deck aimlessly for a while longer. I wonder what Jack and Rose were up to. Or what my Uncle was up to for that matter. I didn't feel like searching for him. I walked back to the room. My Uncle was there, busy writing as usual. Looks like I wouldn't have to look for him at all.

I was nearly done with my book, when a shutter was heard. It was dim, but grew closer, than faded. My Uncle placed a hand on the desk as the room shook. The chandelier above him shook, and his face grew worried. "What was that?" I asked, setting my book on the coffee table. My Uncle looked slightly confused, but incredibly alarmed. "I haven't any idea," he said, wrapping up his papers. The telephone in the room rang. My Uncle answered. Once he hung up he said, "Come, Emma. We are to meet with the Captain immediately," and took my arm. He picked up his blueprints and we left the room.

I held his free arm passing passengers in the hallways. "Excuse me? Why have the engines stopped—I felt a shutter!" said a passenger. "You shouldn't worry, Madame. We've likely thrown a propeller blade. That's the shutter you felt…" said the crewman. My Uncle was looking slightly nervous… Or was it _guilt_? "Is it serious?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, and I didn't bother for him to answer. I could see it in his eyes, the answer.

This was very serious.

As we got to the Sky Deck on our way to the Captain's Quarters, the crew was already discussing. "Boiler 6 is flooded 8 feet above the plate. The mail hold is worse; She's all buckled in, in the forward compartment," said Murdoch. "Can you hold it off?" the Captain asked. "Only if the pumps get ahead," Murdoch replied. "Can you see the damage in the mail hold?" Captain Smith asked. "No, she's already underwater," my Uncle replied. Rose grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know how serious it is yet, Rose. All I know is the ship is badly damaged," I said.

"I grabbed hold of my Uncle's arm once more. I caught a bit of what Jack and Rose were saying. "This is bad," Jack said. "We should tell Mother and Cal," said Rose.

We made it to the Captain's Quarters shortly after. My Uncle unraveled his blueprints and I listened closely to the conversation. This was not the kind of conversation you wanted to zone out on. I listened closely to my Uncle's diagnosis, "Water… 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes. In the fort peak in all three holds… And in boiler room 6." "That's right, sir," said Murdoch. "When can we get on the way dammit?" Mr. Ismay all but yelled. "That's five compartments!" My Uncle shouted, disappointed at Mr. Ismay's lack of understanding, but continued, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached—but not five! Not five."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow guys! This is the second-to-last chapter! One more! I'm so sad to see it end but all stories need to end sometime… On with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Titanic or its characters! James Cameron does, he is an AMAZING director!**

"As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads. At 'E' Deck from one to the next, back and back—There's no stopping," my Uncle said, moving his shaking hands across the blueprint. "The pumps? If we open the d—," "The pumps buy you time, but minutes only!" My Uncle said, forcing back an impatient tone. "From this moment on, no matter what we do… Titanic will founder," my Uncle said.

I thought of how happy and excited he was when Titanic was about to leave Southampton, then I thought of now. All excitement to reach America was gone. There was a long, ominous pause before Mr. Ismay said, "But this ship cannot sink!"

My Uncle lost all patience. How could Mr. Ismay be so ignorant? Was he so blind at wanting to make the front headlines that he couldn't see the danger that threatened his life and others? My Uncle had forced back the thought that told him to say the words calmly but he couldn't bring himself to and yelled, "She's made of iron, sir—," at least he had the decency to say 'sir' "—I assure she can… And she will. It is a mathematical certainty," my Uncle finished. He stared blankly at the blueprint in front of him, sighing heavily. _Guilt. It's guilt he's feeling_, ran through my mind.

"How much time?" the Captain asked, silently praying for a decent answer. My Uncle thought for a long moment before he had answered. "An hour—two at most," said Uncle Thomas. "And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" Captain Smith asked. "2,200 souls on board, sir," Mr. Murdoch said sadly. The Captain looked to Mr. Ismay and said, and said, "Then I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay," then left the cabin. Mr. Ismay looked ill and appalled.

My Uncle took me quickly through the halls, telling me to check every room on the floor. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I called into a dark room. Nothing. I called in again, then continued on when to the next few rooms. Anyone who walked out of the rooms, I handed them a life belt. "The 'C' Deck is all clear," I told my Uncle. He nodded and took my hand. He brought me out onto the Sky Deck where all the crewmen were setting up the lifeboats. "Mr. Wilde? Where are all the passengers?" My Uncle asked, feigning calm. "They've all gone back inside! Too damn cold and noisy for them!" said Mr. Wilde. My Uncle looked at the windows to see all the passengers staring back at him.

Back inside the Grand Hall my Uncle and I were telling people to put on their life jackets. "Hey Sonny!" I heard Molly yell to a crew member. "What's doing? You've got us all trussed up here and now we're cool on our heels!" Molly said. "Sorry, ma'am. Let me go find out," said the man. "I don't think anyone know what the hell's going on around here," said Molly, mostly to herself.

Rose approached us. "Mr. Andrews? I saw the iceberg. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth," she said. My Uncle hesitated but moved Rose and I away from the crowd. "The ship will sink," he said. "You're certain?" Rose asked. "Yes… In an hour or so… All this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. But please… tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic," My Uncle pleaded. "And get to a boat—quickly! Don't wait! You remember what I told you? About the boats?" my Uncle asked.

"Yes… I understand," Rose said.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but to make it up, the next and LAST chapter will be way longer! I just don't want to put it ALL in this chapter, you know what I mean? So anyway, I'll probably have it up later tonight or early tomorrow! I really don't want it to end! Emma (and Mr. Andrew's) are my favorites in this story… Rose, Jack, and Mr. Andrews are my favorite characters in the movie though! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys! This is the last chapter… I want to again thank Loves2Write34 for the idea in Chapter 6 and because of it, I was able to break my writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or its characters… I only own Emma!**

"Steward, check the Starboard Quarter!" my Uncle said. "Yes, sir!" said the crewman rushing off. "Madame, please, put on your lifebelt—Get to the boat deck immediately!" my Uncle said. "Lucy for God's sake put on your lifebelt set good examples!" my Uncle said to Lucy the maid. She nodded rushing off. My Uncle and I each raced to a door and called "Is anyone in here?" into the dark rooms. "Mr. Andrews? Mr. Andrews! Oh thank god! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" Rose cried, holding my Uncle's arms for support. "What do y—You have to get to a boat right away!" my Uncle said.

"No! I'm doing this with or without your help, sir! But without will take longer!" Rose said. My Uncle hesitated but said, "Take the elevators to the very bottom, got to the left, down the Crewman's Passage, then go right, and left again at the stairs… You'll come to a long corridor." I could see Rose was confused, but determined to find whoever it was under arrest. Was it Jack? It had to be… But for _what_?

My Uncle and I continued calling into dark rooms. "It's empty, Uncle Thomas. The whole deck," I said. "We have to get to the boats, right?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. "Dear, Emma. You do. You have to get to a boat," My Uncle said. "But you will… After, right?" I pleaded, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

He pulled me in for a hug and said, "No. By going to the boats and getting off the ship means I'm allowing myself to live knowing I've killed so many. I can't do that, Emma." I pulled away from his comforting goodbye hug and said, "No! It wasn't your fault the ship hit that berg!" I fought. "Emma, it's my fault the ship wasn't built strong enough," he said.

How could he not be upset? If he was, how could he hold it back? "Please come with me, Uncle Thomas. I don't want to lose you either. I can't let you go! You're—you were the only person that ever listened to me! That ever believed me!" I sobbed. Now sobs were shaking my whole body. I couldn't hold them back this time. "If you don't go, I won't," I said.

That hurt him.

"Emma, you are getting on a boat now! Think of everyone else in your life," he said. "I'm don't care about James or anyone else! I don't want to lose you!" I cried. "Go, Emma, to the boats," he said. "Not unless you do," I said stubbornly. "Emma, go! Get to a boat," he almost yelled. "No," I said sternly. "Emma, you have to! You have a whole life ahead of you!" he pleaded. "And you don't? I have a miserable life ahead of me!" I sobbed. "You're the only thing that made it worth living!" I said. "That's not true, Emma," he said. "Yes it is!" I yelled. He looked at me sadly once more and said, "Get to a boat," and walked off. I didn't know where he was going.

I leaned back against the wall behind me and sobbed. I did not want to leave my Uncle. I saw his reasons, but I didn't like them. I took off in a run for the direction my Uncle had left the hallway. "Uncle Thomas! Wait!" I called.

I couldn't find him. "Dammit!" I yelled. I threw a punch at one of the doors, but I didn't ruin it—or hurt myself—one bit. I continued down the hall. I went to his favorite places on the ship. He wasn't there. Then I thought what if he was in the place I least expected?

I ran to the First Class Lounge Room, and he was just standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the fire. He looked so guilty. My heart ached. "Uncle Thomas?" I said quietly. He looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry," he whispered, gripping the fireplace. "It wasn't your fault," I sobbed. "Emma, yes it was," he said. As I wrapped my arms around him, the door burst open. It was Jack and Rose and they looked like hell.

"Mr. Andrews! Emma! Won't you even make a try for it?" Rose asked. "I'm sorry, young Rose. That I didn't build you a stronger ship," my Uncle said. "It's sinking fast. We have to move," Jack said. "Wait!" My Uncle said, gently pushing me away. He picked up cloth wrapped item and handed it to Rose. "Good luck to you both," he said, smiling sadly. "And to you Emma," he said. I threw my arms around him once again, sobbing. Once I released him, I followed Rose and Jack out of the room, taking a second to look back at my Uncle. It would be the last time I ever saw him again.

I tried not to sob anymore as we left but the idea I would never see him again hit me hard. And it hurt. We made our way quickly to the Boat Deck. (A/N: I know this comes before they run into Mr. Andrews but bear with me! It's how the story needs to be to work!) "Give her to me!" said Mr. Wilde, passing a little girl to her mother on one of the lifeboats. The comforting words of the father did not stop his two little girls' crying. "Daddy, get in the boat!" one of the little girls pleaded. "It's goodbye for a little while—Only as little while!" the father said. I knew as well as he that it wasn't the truth. "I'm not going without you," said Rose. The words reminded me so much of the conversation I had with my Uncle. The _last_ conversation with my Uncle. "No you have to go! Now!" Jack said. I was reliving the conversation with my Uncle, but from a different view. I almost cried. Almost.

"No, Jack," Rose said. "Get in the boat, Rose.," Jack said. "No, Jack." "Yes! Get on the boat!" Jack said a little more loudly. Cal walked up and said, "Yes, get on the boat, Rose!" Rose didn't say a word. She looked almost frightened to see Cal. "My god, look at you! You look a freight!" Cal said. He ripped the jacket off Rose's body and gave her a new one. I saw something glisten in the pocket, and almost said something but thought better of it and stayed quiet. Behind me, the crewman were shouting for woman and children to enter the boat. I was shoved and pushed all over, but I took no notice of it at all.

Jack pushed Cal out of the way and said to Rose, sternly but gently, "Go on! I'll get the next one." "No! Not without you!" Rose fought stubbornly. "I'll be alright! Listen, I'll be fine," Jack said. "I'm a survivor, alright?" he comforted her. She looked like she would cry and Jack and I knew she wasn't buying it. "Come on, Rose. I'll get in with you," I said, but she pretended not to hear me. She was being difficult, like I was with my Uncle.

"Don't worry about me," Jack said, holding her at arm's length. "Now go on. Get on," he finished. "I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Jack and I can get off safely," Cal said. I wasn't buying it, but Rose was. "Both of us," Cal finished. Liar. "See, I got my own boat to catch," Jack said. I could see it in Jack's eyes he was unsure if there was any arrangement at all, but he was believing it somewhat. "Now go. Come on, hurry," Jack said gently. "It's almost full," Cal said. Rose looked hesitant but allowed Mr. Wilde to put her on the boat. I walked up to the lifeboat and stepped inside. "And lower away!" called Mr. Wilde, signaling the crewmen to lower the boats.

I watched as the boat began to lower, and I felt like I was leaving my Uncle, like it was my fault I would never see him again. I looked back at Cal and Jack and they seemed to be discussing something. Jack looked sad, like my Uncle had, and Cal looked almost smug, like he had won some agreement or argument. Jack turned back to Rose, and she was staring back. That was what I'd always wanted. Someone willing to die for me, and to love me. I wanted a bond like Jack and Rose's.

As the boat lowered to "B" Deck, Rose stood up quickly. It took a moment for it to register in my mind, and Jack and Cal's, what she was doing. "Rose!" Jack cried. "Rose!" I called. She jumped off the lifeboat onto the railing of the "B" Deck. She was helped aboard. "Rose!" I cried. The boat was already past "B" Deck when I went after her. I jumped aboard to the "C" Deck and ran as fast as I could to find her.

It wasn't until I reached the Grand Staircase that I saw her and Jack. They were embraced together like it was their last time. Maybe it was.

I ran to the Lounge Room. I wasn't going to leave my Uncle.

I rushed past the crew that was trying to pull me to the Boat Deck. "Let me go!" I shouted to one of the Crewman. "Miss, you shouldn't be down here! You must get to a boat before they're g—," "No! I'm going to find my Uncle!" I shouted, breaking free of his grasp. I ran to the lounge. "Uncle Thomas!" I shouted. He was still in front of the fireplace. The water was up to the windows. Before the windows were near cracking open, my Uncle fixed the clock to 2:20 AM. He stared into the fireplace. "You should be on a boat," was the last thing he said to me before the windows cracked open.

I screamed as the cold water hit me, and before I knew it, all air escaped my lungs…


End file.
